Living Dead
by fictiongirl94
Summary: We all know who harry potter, the boy who lived... or do we... is he harry? or does he have another name... is he really the boy who lived?... wanna know? click on the button to read it :) Sorry, i know my grammar and summary sucks, but do bear with me. i have rewrite to change the plot a little
1. prolongs

**Am super sorry to all my reader for such a late update. Been super busy the year before. Will try my best to make it up to all of you. **

**Anyways, I read thru my story and decided to re-write. **

**Prolongs**

Halloween 1981, was a truly amazing night a hidden group of people. They were strange as they look like they came from the medieval era with the choice of dressing. All was celebrating the defeat of a certain dark Lord and a new savior.

Unfortunately, They seem to miss the fact more of a tragic day. As on this same joyful day, Their savior lost his parents to that very same man and was put into the care of his 'lovely' relative, who hates anything abnormal to their sight.

**I know it short, but this is just the beginning of a new era. Hope you like it. It just a short prolongs.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Boy who Died**

**10 years later**

A boy with pure white hair was meditating and communicating with a dragon so beautiful within his own mind… Then, a loud voice interrupt.

"Taicho!" Exclaimed a drunk lieutenant

"Matsumoto" Said the boy annoyed.

Before he could continue or begin yelling into their normal rountine, the strangest thing happened. An owl flew into the office and landed on the captain hair.

"What the hell! Get off me you stupid animal" Exclaimed the Captain while the drunk lieutenant is having a blast laughing her head off

He glared at her and was about to retort when the owl flew right in front of him with it claw up. It claw held a hold a letter.

* * *

HARRY JAMES POTTER/ TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA

CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA'S OFFICE

10TH DIVISION

13 COURT GUARD SQUADS

SOUL SOCIETY

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter/ Hitsugaya,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

The captain just raise a eye from seeing a name he did not know he had? The only thought that ran through…

"What the hell…Is this a joke?" thought the captain

The lieutenant was naturally a curious person by natural, as soon as she notice the change of expression. She peak over his small frame and read….

"SUGOI" (amazing) Exclaimed his lieutenant, much to his dismay.

Before he could response to her natural outburst. A hell butterfly flew into his office with a message from the head captain.

"Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto fuku-taicho, report to the 1st division immediately" Commanded Sou-taicho (head captain)

A Few Minute Later

First division:

" You wish to see us, sou-taicho?" Asked the 10th division captain

"Yes, as you can clearly see. An animal from the world of the living had just delivered a message to you or a letter to you" Stated Sou-taicho. While the 10th division captain just nodded, acknowledging it.

"It seem there are human that are able to use reiatsu (spiritual pressure) with the assistant of a object called a wand. As the 12th division discovered, your real name is Harry James Potter. You are the only known human to survived a killing curse our theirs, but was unfortunately killed by another source." Said Sou-taicho

Hitsugaya taicho just looked shock, but return normally soon after.

" It seem there is a prophecy about you and the man who has cheated death, who is also you parents murderer. Your mission is to learn as much as possible about this world and to eliminate this man. You will be as the letter stated starting from year 1 to 7" Said Sou-taicho

Hitsugaya taicho looked in between curious and annoyed. Annoyed especially since is force to go to school or Academy again. Moreover as a first year. While he was thinking it struck him as to why was his lieutenant called.

"Hai, Wakarimasu.(Yes, I understand) But may I know as to why my lieutenant was called?" Asked the 10th division captain

"Ah, yes. Matsumoto fuku-taicho will be your backup. While you are in school, she will be keeping watch from a far" Said Sou-Taicho

"I see. Who will be running my division during my absent?" Answered Hitsugaya Taicho

"Ukitake- Taichou has agree to look after it. Moreover, he will act as your fake guardian. You will be leaving in 2 weeks. Dismiss" Said Sou-taicho

* * *

2 Weeks Later

"Taichoooo! I pack so cute living world clothes for you. OH! Make lots of friends" Exclaimed Matsumoto with a dreaming expression.

"Just hurry up Matsumoto. Do not let Ukitake-Taichou wait any longer" Said an annoyed Hitsugaya Taicho

"Hai, Taicho" Replied Matsumoto

At the Sekaimon

"I see you are all ready and pack. Shall we head of then?" Asked Ukitake-Taichou

So begin their journey in the world of the living…

**Hope you enjoyed. I know it is not much, but am really trying my best.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back… will try to update asap **

**Thanks to all my followers and those who put this story as their favourites.**

**A special shout out to those who commented…**

**Diagon Alley**

Invisible to human eyes. A Japanese door opened in mid-air in London.

"Matsumoto, look out for area surrounding the school to hide. As the 12th division have said, they are spiritually aware enough to see us. Be on guard. We can't mess up in this mission. Moreover, *twitch* refer to me by my name, not captain if we are in public. Understood?" Said Toshiro

"Hai" Replied Matsumoto

"We are suppose to head to Diagon Alley through Leaky Cauldron. We will get two rooms before we head off" Said Ukitake

* * *

Leaky Cauldron

Toshiro and Ukitake walked in and no one pay them much of any attention

Ukitake look around and ask the pub keeper.

"Do you have 2 room to spare? My son just received a letter from Hogwart" Said Ukitake

Tom, the Bartender looked at them both then at Toshiro

"You two new around here?" Asked Tom

Toshiro nodded

"Alright, your room is 210 and 211. That will be 10 galleon, which include breakfast, lunch and dinner. You going to Hogwarts for your first year, right? You look new around here. Never seen anyone with hair like yours? Said Tom

"Yeah, I will be in my first year. My father is accompany me." Said Toshiro

"Ah, You don't look British" Said Tom

"We from Japan" said Ukitake

"Wow… Hogwarts fame really goes that far eh" Said Tom

"I suppose" Said Toshiro " Say, Tom. Do you mind if we pay after shopping for our school suppliers?" Asked Toshiro

"Sure. I am guessing you need direction there?" Said Tom

"Yes please. That would be helpful" Said a smiling Ukitake

He then showed them and pointed to the enterance of Diagon Ally and gave direction of the bank

They just nodded and head towards it

* * *

Gringotts Bank

In front of the entrance engraved on silver door are:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

"They are sure welcoming" Said Toshiro mumbled

They face the goblin for a withdrawer…

"Excuse me, I wish to make a withdrawal" Said Toshiro

"Name?" Asked the head goblin

"Birth name, Harry James Potter. Current, Toshiro Hitsugaya" Said Toshiro

"Do you have your key?" Asked the head Goblin

"I never obtain one" Answer Toshiro

"We will have to do a blood test to proof if you are lying. Come along" Said the head Goblin

* * *

Another Room

"Drop 3 drops of blood here, it will proof you claim" Said the head Goblin as he pass Toshiro a knife

Toshiro then drop 3 drop and stop

The Paper started showing a family tree

_Harry James Potter/ Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Decreased_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_Decreased_

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Decreased_

And the list went on and on

But what caught Toshiro's attention it has identity him as decreased, which is not good. It will mess with the mission

"Well, well, well it seem like you a soul reaper Mr. Potter. I presumed you guardian or should I say partner is one as well" Said the Head Goblin

"Yes. You presumed correct. I advice you keep this meeting and information to yourself Head Goblin" Said Toshiro

"You need not worry Mr. Potter. Whatever happens here stays here. None of this information will be given unless you given permission" Said the Head Goblin

"Good" Said Toshiro

"Now about your key. You should have been given one, but it seem your magical guardian or elected guardian failed to do so" Said the Head Goblin. He then continue on "We will just make a new one now. Place you hand here"

Toshiro did what he was told and a new key appeared

"Well Mr. Potter. This is your new key, your old one will immediately be destroy" Said Head Goblin

"Thank you, but please call me Hitsugaya. I haven't been called potter all my life." Said Toshiro

"Very well, Mr. Hitsugaya. Do you have any more questions before we head to your family trust vault?" Asked Head Goblin

"Yes, a few. What do you mean trust vault? And is there a way to check if any amount of money been taken out?" Asked Toshiro

"Your trust vault is money that your parents put aside till you reach of age, which is age 17th then you will be able to have access to you main family vault. As for your second question. Yes there is. Would you like to check?" Asked the Head Goblin

"Yes" Said Toshiro

"Alright, just one minute" Said the Head Goblin as he went to take something

"Wow Hitsugaya Taichou. It seem your parents have left a good lots amount. Do think this will affect our mission?" Asked Ukitake

Toshiro look in thought then answer "I don't think it will if we play our cards right"

Ukitaketo just nodded as the Head Goblin return

"Drop a drop of blood on this" Said the Head Goblin

After Toshiro did that it showed the no money have been withdrawn or transfer

They then head toward the Potter's trust vault

The Potter's trust vault was fill with lots of money.

"17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle. The gold are called Galleon, silver are Sickle and bronze are Knut" Explained Head Goblin

So Toshiro took as much as a big pouch could fit. Then he and Ukitake head to Ollivander's to get a wand.

* * *

Ollivander's

"Well, well, well Harry Potter. I remember it was just like yesterday your parents bought their wand through me.. curious little thing" Said Mr. Ollivander as he look at Toshiro closely, which made Toshiro back away

"It looks like your scar is gone, curious little thing" Said Mr. Ollivander

"Can I just buy a wand?" Asked Toshiro a little creep out and annoyed

"Yes, Yes…. Here Unicorn Tail Hair as the core and 9" willow"

When Toshiro try it made a big mess

_"Master, I do not think it wise to have a core at all. I do not like an idea of a stick replacing me" Said Hyourimaru_

Which Toshiro Agree.. but before he could suggest to Mr. Ollivander he took the wand and hand him another and another and the circle goes on and on

It only seem to make Mr. Ollivander more happy

"A Challenge… Here Mr. Potter." Said Mr. Ollivander

"Hitsugaya" Toshiro corrected him

"Ah… you change your name then. Try this" Said Mr. Ollivander

Another explosion

"Eh… Ano… Mr. Ollivander are you sure about this" Asked Ukitake as he look at the mess around that Hitsugaya indirectly made

"Curious… curious little thing… that wand was the brother of the man who supposedly gave you the scar that is no longer there" Said Mr. Ollivander

"Mr. Ollivander, I suggest using a wand with no core" Suggested Toshiro

"A coreless wand? Soul reaper eh?" Asked Mr. Ollivander

"How?" Asked Ukitake

"I once had a customer back in my youth…. Said he has a core… his souls" Said Mr. Ollivander

"Mr. Ollivander, I asked that not one word of this get out of your shop or to anyone else" Said Toshiro seriously

"I understand. How about this? Coreless wand with 11" holly branch" Said Mr. Ollivander

"That sound fine. How much would that be?" Asked Toshiro

"13 Galleons" Said Mr. Ollivander

And so the day went on as smooth as it can go as Ukitake companied Hitsugaya from one place to another… but none the less. They manage to get all that was necessary. Especially from the bookstore named: Flourish and Blotts.

So, They head back to Leaky Cauldron.

For the next 3 days, Toshiro told Matsumoto to look around while keeping an eye out of anything unusual. While Ukitake head back to Soul Society, Toshiro made it his life goal to finish and practice as many spell as possible.

Considering he brought books from year 1 up till year 7 along with numbers of extra to get a complete idea of what he is to expect, but too bad luck was not on his side.

**Hey, sorry about not updating at all. Been a busy year with lots of assignment and finals. I will try my best to update… sorry about the short chapter. Will do my best to make the next one much much longer.**

**Till the next time **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hogwart Express and Mind Reading Hat**

3 days have gone by too quick for Toshiro, if anyone were to ask. He may manage to read all the books, but reading and experiencing is two very different thing. It was something he seem to have forgotten.

On 1st of September, Toshiro could be found alone trying to figure out the most ridiculous train ticket. It was written platform 9 3/4, clearly there is no such platform.

He close his eyes and locate any reaitsu. Suddenly, he open is eye as he felt reaitsu from the pillar between platform 9 and 10. Just as he was about to get on…

"Hermione, are you sure that is what is written? I don't think there are such platform as platform 9 3/4" Said a man.

"But dad, that what is written. Maybe it is hidden?" Asked a girl with bushy hair

Toshiro saw that they have a similar problem which he glad solved and decided to help.

"Excuse me? Are you looking for platform 9 3/4?" Asked Toshiro

"Oh! What a polite young man. Yes, we are. Our daughter received an invitation to the school. Are you one of the students?"Asked A lady

"Am Toshiro Hitsugaya and yes, Just as your daughter. I was having trouble finding it myself a while ago, but I seem to have located it. It is the pillar between platform 9 and 10. Why thru a pillar is not a question I have an answer to." Said Toshiro

"Amazing. It is your first year? Are you alone? Where are your family?" Asked Hermione

"Yes to the first two questions and as for the last, they passed on when I was an infant. My step father had an emergency to attend to therefore is unable to company me" Answered Toshiro

"Oh! I am so sorry…" Said Hermione but was interrupted by Toshiro hand gesture.

"Not something to apologies, it happened a long time ago. I suggest we head off before it leave?" Suggested Toshiro

"Yes, that is a lovely idea" Said the man

"Oh! How rude of us. It seem we forgotten to introduce ourselves. I am Emma. This is my husband, Dan Ganger and our daughter Hermione" Introduced Mrs. Ganger

"Pleasure" Said Toshiro, as they walk thru the pillar to the platform.

The sight was quite amazing. A huge red steam train with a huge Hogwart sign.

Toshiro and Hermione then pushed their respective trolley and head straight for the train after Hermione said her goodbyes to her parents.

* * *

While on the train, after they have put away their things. They found a boy named, Neville. He seem to have lost his pet toad. Hermione suggested looking for it, but Toshiro decided it may serve as an opportunity to try a spell.

"Accio Neville's toad" Said Toshiro as he waved his wand.

Immediately the toad came out and shoot straight at Neville. After, the three decided to just stay in their seat or Toshiro's case observing as much as possible.

While, they were discussing or in both Hermione's and Toshiro's case debating the pro and con of a house system. A boy with fire red hair came in arguing with a platinum blond hair boy…

"I heard Harry Potter is coming to Hogwart. Have you mudblood see him around?" Asked the platinum blond boy

Toshiro just raise a eye to the obvious rude insult while Hermione answered

"Really! Harry Potter? I read all about him in the 'Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord'. Just wondering what is 'mudblood'?"Ask Hermione, while Neville had gone pale at the insult.

The blond snared at her and said "Mudblood".

The red hair boy insult back "You aren't any better death eater prawn"

"You think you can challenge me weasel?" Challenged the blond

While all that was happening in the front, Hermione asked Neville in the background with Toshiro listening.

"Are you alright, Neville? You seem to have gone pale. Oh, do you know what he meant? You grew up in the wizardly world, right?" Asked Hermione

"I..I…I…am…ammm fine…" Said Neville as he shuddered. "The word is a insult toward muggle-born, the worst too" Answered Neville

Hermione face immediately fell, while Toshiro twitch at the answer. _"Great another nobility jerks"_ Thought Toshiro sarcastically.

After a while, the boy continue on throwing one insult after another till Toshiro's patient get thinner and thinner. Then, it snapped.

"How about you go look in another compartment and save our eardrum from your childish insults" Said Toshiro as the temperature decreased.

The red hair look ashamed, while the blond clearly stubborn.

"Think I am scare of you? What are you a grandfather mudblood?" Asked the blond

"I did not said anything about whether you are scare or insecurity, I merely pointing out a fact for the benefit of everyone. You don't seem to realize that you are a terribly annoying nuisance" Stated Toshiro

"Why you…." Said the blond before he saw a glare from Toshiro that sent men running with a blank face on.

Before anyone could notice, the blond ran out. Scare out of his wits.

Toshiro then look toward the red hair and raise an eye and answered. " Going to look for Harry Potter?"

The red hair just looked ashamed and apologies. Time seem to have passed quickly as it was time to change as they approach their destination.

As they exit, a gigantic man called out "'irst 'ear… 'irst 'ear. Foll'r me to the boat. 4 per boat" "'eave your things 'ehind"

The 4 of them got into the boat and got their first look of Hogwart. Despite, Matsumoto decrement which is not one bit detail. He has to admit, it was truly a sight to see.

* * *

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.  
'Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Toshiro merely look around bored

'I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

As she said that, she took off to the other side of the door for a brief moment. Suddenly there was a screamed…

Ghosts suddenly appeared, they didn't seem to look at the student merely debating… Toshiro look and eye they irritated. Suddenly, they noticed the students and took one look at Toshiro and flee in fear of their own life.

'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Professor McGonagall had returned.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said.

She started going from names to name till….

"Potter, Harry"

The hall fell in silence as all eye looked around. Toshiro rolled his eye and replied "Professor, with a due respect. I have not gone by that name in a long time. I am currently known as Toshiro Hitsugaya"

All eye on him and many whisper all around…

"I see. Hitsugaya, Toshiro" She called

Toshiro then walked without a care of his surrounding and allow her to put on the sorting hat.

Suddenly, a voice not of his or his zanpantou (sword spirit) spoke

"This is certainly surprising, I have to say. I have never been to mind this complex ever in my life" Said the Voice

"Who are you? What are you doing in my master's mind?" Growled the dragon (Hyourinmaru)

"A dragon? In a child's mind?" Questioned the Voice

"I believed he asked a valid questions" Said Toshiro

"I am the sorting hat" Answered the Voice as it came in view a man with hat

"I see. Do you sort by look thru the person's mind? It is not an invasion of privacy?" Asked Toshiro

"I usually only look to their personality as that is what define a child, but in your case. You are not a child, yet you look like one" Answered the sorting hand

"It is none of your concern. Does anything you see get told to anyone?" Asked Toshiro

"No, I am bound to keep whatever I see and the conversion with all" Answered the Sorting Hat

"I see" Said Toshiro as he and Hyourimaru glance at each other and nodded together in agreement

"You may look thru the memories of my master, but if you so inform anyone of what you have seen. Understand there will be consequences" Said Hyourimaru as he let the sorting hat to a lake of memories.

The sorting hat nodded and jumped in. After a while, it jumped out and asked "Which do you prefer? You have a the quality of each house?"

Toshiro thought for a moment and answered "Ravenclaw as I am here to learn and observe"

"Very Well" her answered and said loud to the public "RAVENCLAW"

Silence… then, followed by applauds as her walk towards his house.

While Toshiro was Conversing with the Hat

* * *

The hall was silent as they look to Toshiro with eye of a predator.

_"What is the meaning of this? He was supposed to be with relative. Was he adopted without my knowledge? How am I going to have my prawn?" Questioned The Headmaster_

_"That is potter? He looks nothing like potter. He has his father attitude arrogance brat, but is he?" Questioned the potion master_

_"That is potter? It doesn't matter. He will face the same fate as his parents" Said a certain Dark Lord_

_"That git of a mudblood grandfather…. He was potter…."Thought the blond angrily_

_"OMG…. He is was harry potter? But how? Oh, I am such an idiot?" Thought Hermione_

_"That him?... why didn't he said anything?" Thought the red hair_

_"Interesting choice of hair. Look shorter than we imagine. All well" Said a pair of red hair twin_

_"Look like someone got you out of that house, but to change your name to one so asian?" Question Professor McGonagall._

_"Hahahahahhaha…. Look like Taichou shocked them good…." Laughed Matsumoto who was hidden in plain sight_

Back to the present

After that, the sorting continued and the headmaster fake a smile and continue on as plan….

**Hope you like it. **


End file.
